


For Him

by Wynter_Eversun



Category: Death Note
Genre: Implied one-sided attraction, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynter_Eversun/pseuds/Wynter_Eversun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poursuivi par les gardes de Takada, Matt reçoit une aide inattendue. pourquoi Near le sauverait-il? OS</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

(Ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple disclaimer.)  
________________________________________  
Near, Rester et Gevanni étaient installés devant plusieurs télévisons. Chacun des écrans montrait une chose différente. Certains étaient utiles, d'autres essentiels et d'autrs encore étaient peu susceptible d'apporter une quelquonque avancée l'enquête. Mais quand on est détective, on ne néglige aucune piste.

L'une des télévisions diffusait l'arrivée de la célèbre présentatrice Takada dans les locaux de NHN.En tant que porte-parole de Kira, Takada Kiyomi était suspecte devait être surveillée, même dans des moments ordinaires comme celui-ci. Cependant, aucune des personnes présentes ne portait attention à cet écran précis. La scène qui y était exhibée semblait bien trop banale pour qu'on lui accorde de l'intérêt.

Mais soudain, le chaos explosa. Une voiture rouge que Near reconnut comme celle de Matt arriva en trombe, tira une cartouche fumigène et repartit tout aussi sur les chapeaux de roues. Il ne fallut une fraction de seconde au petit génie en blanc pour comprendre que c'était un plan de Mello et qu'il avait probablement mit Matt dans de gros ennuis.

«Gevanni. Rester. Allez aider l'homme dans la voiture rouge immédiatement. Ramenez-le ici par n'imprte quel moyen nécessaire. Dépêchez-vous.»

Les deux agents restèrent figés de surprise un instant, ne s'attendant pas à un tel ordre, mais ils sortirent au pas de course sans poser de questions. Near resta seul à regarder l'ombre d'une moto s'éloigner à travers la fumée.   
________________________________________  
Matt tourna un coin en dérapage contrôlé. Sa fuite se passait un peu moins bien que prévu. Combien avait-elle de gardes cette Takada?

Il vit au bout de la rue un barrage de voiture. Merde!

À une telle vitesse, il dû freiner si fort qu'il fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même pour ne pas entrer en collision avec les voitures noires. Il était coincé. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant qu'un camion blindé aux allures de char d'assaut n'arrive de derrière lui.  
Il s'était faufilé entre les deux voitures qui le poursuivait, passa encoup de vent à quelques mètres de sa Camaro et fonça directement dans l'une des voiture ennemies. Heureusement, les gardes qui l'occupaient étaient déjà debout à l'avant du véhicule et purent se jeter sur le côté pour échapper au conducteur fou. En voyant l'ouverture ainsi créée, Matt écrasa la pédale et s'enfuit avant que les gardes puissent se reprendre.

Quelques tirs fusèrent. Matt sentit certains d'entre eux toucher la carosserie et il entendit la vitre arrière voler en éclat. Ah bordel, ça allait coûter une fortune en réparation!

Alors qu'il roulait toujours à pleine vitesse derrière le camion qui ne ralentissait pas plus, une autre voiture blanche et plus petite, vint à sa suite. Ils demandaient implicitement d'être suivis. Le cortège n'était pas menaçant et il venait de l'aider pour une raison mystérieuse. Matt choisit donc d'obtemperer et de voir ce qu'il adviendrait.

Les deux véhicules le conduisirent au pied d'un grand gratte-ciel. Matt sortit de sa Camaro pour voir le deux hommes qui venaient à sa rencontre.

« Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi vous m'avez aidé?»

Il débarrassa sa cigarette de la cendre qui s'était accumulée au bout d'un tapotement de l'index.

«Je suis le Commandant Rester et voici Gevanni. Near nous a envoyés et nous a ordonné de vous amener à lui.»

Matt haussa un sourcil.

«Ça alors! Near veut me voir! Quel honneur!

— Veuillez nous suivre, répondit platement le dénommé Gevanni.»  
Matt n'ajouta rien, gardant seulement son sourire narquois. Les deux hommes le menèrent dans la tour qui les surplombait. Au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Matt repéra cette petite boule de neige qu'il n'avait pas vue de puis des années.  
Une voix monotone résonna.

«Laissez-nous seuls.»

L'ascenseur se referma donc avec deux passagers à l'intérieur. Ils étaient obéissants. Near les avait bien dressés, on dirait.

«Salut Near! Ça fait un bail!»

Le garçon entouré de jouets ne se retourna pas.

«Bonjour Matt.»

Comme Near ne daignait toujours pas lui accorder un regard, Matt alla s'assoir directement à ses côtés.

«Donc... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ici?»

Cette fois, Near lui fit l'honneur d'un regard en coin.

«Je t'ai tout de même sauvé la vie.»

Pas faux... Matt était bien conscient que les gardes de Takada l'auraient probablement transformé en fromage suisse au moment où il serait sorti de sa voiture. Ces gars avaient Kira enfoncé trop profondément dans le crâne pour laisser vivre quelqu'un qui avait participé à un enlèvement.

«Alors? Pourquoi t'as fait ça pour moi?»

Le robot de Near s'arrêta dans son vol plané.

«Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi...»   
________________________________________  
Plus tard, au milieu des ruines calcinées d'une église, seul le corps d'une femme fut retrouvé. Il fallut quelques heures avant que ne soit découvert, à quelques mètres de là, un chapelet, laissé là comme une promesse.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon humble OS. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? ;D


End file.
